


in this bustling world

by virdant



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: Blaine finds a moment of peace with Sebastian.





	in this bustling world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readfah_cwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readfah_cwen/gifts).



> for rose, who was feeling a little overwrought.

The room was dark and cool, unlike just outside the door—New York in the height of summer, thick with humidity and the summer crowd pressed against each other like sardines in a can, the cars screeching, tires against the asphalt, engines rumbling, honking, over and over, at pedestrians, at other cars, at intersections. The crowd pressed against each other, loud: heels against pavement, children screeching at each other, exasperated office workers shouting to be heard over the noise, vendors hawking their wares with loud shouts, each call blasting through the hustle.

Indoors, even just inside his apartment, Blaine felt a chill pass over the sweat beading along the his neck, the shirt sticking to his back no longer tacky, the heat slipping away from the soles of his feet.

“You’re home.”

Sebastian had turned on the air, but it hadn’t yet taken the time to bring the room temperature down, because he was still shirtless, still only in his shorts, still wearing an apron with _Kiss My Ass_ written in bright bold font, a peach emoji just underneath. 

Blaine managed a smile back. “Yeah. God, it’s hot out.”

Sebastian winked. “Not as hot as you.”

Blaine rolled his eyes back. “What are you cooking? It’s a thousand degrees out there.”

“Calm down.” He slung an arm over Blaine’s shoulder, dragging him into the kitchen nook. “It’s a cold chicken salad, see?” He’d been mixing a vinaigrette when Blaine had come home. Now, he stuck a finger in it and offered.

Blaine tasted: tangy balsamic vinegar, with a bite of mustard to chase off the heat. He sighed into Sebastian’s loose embrace, unable to muster the strength to shove Sebastian off, despite the old sweat sticking to his skin. Instead, he stepped in closer, letting himself settle into Sebastian’s warmth—the heat radiating out from him so different from the heat of the outside.

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing.” Blaine closed his eyes. “Is something supposed to be up?”

Sebastian paused. He crowded Blaine against the counter, continuing his work even as he kept Blaine in his arms. “No.”

The fan hummed quietly, and outside, the bustle of the city seemed to settle, fading out behind thick-paned glass. Inside, it was just Blaine, and Sebastian, a pocket of silence in an ever-changing world.

“Just glad we’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope things are better, rose!
> 
> ❤️ Enjoyed it? Try the following options:
> 
>   * Follow me on ye olde twitter [@virdant](http://virdant.twitter.com)
>   * [Like and retweet on twitter!](https://twitter.com/virdant/status/1111503949285097472)
>   * Comment and kudo below!
> 



End file.
